Waiting You
by Apine Shim Choikang
Summary: YunJae Oneshoot- Jaejoong menangis memanggil nama Yunho, ada apa sebenarnya?


Judul : Waiting You (One shoot)

Genre : Sad drama

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae couple, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin.

Author : Avinda Devi Fatmasari a.k.a Avinda Shim a.k.a Apine Shim (Always istri sahnya Shim Changmin #plak!)

FB & Twit : Avinda Devi / avindadf (difollow ne )

Akhirnya bisa juga saya bikin ff oneshoot, hahaha

Tapi ini cerita amat pendek menurut saya.

Entah ide dan ilham darimana saya juga gak tau.

Muncul tiba-tiba bikin ff yang sad dan mian jika tidak dapat feelnya. xD

Don't copas ne

Tapi tolong jangan bakar ane ye. xD

Cek this out

"_naega gwaenchana, jebalyo noel chakkamanyo, yaksori naega doramajyo"_ – Yunho –

_- Apine Shim__ present__**"Waiting You"**__-_

"hyung bagaimana ini?" Tanya changmin panik.

Yoochun, junsu dan changmin hanya bisa berdiri membelakangi hyung mereka jaejoong yang tengah berada diruang tengah sambil menonton tayangan televisi.

"ini sudah terlambat chunnie bagaimana ini? jaejoong hyung pasti sangat terpukul dan sedih" tambah junsu dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"kau tenanglah su, jangan membuatku tambah takut" balas yoochun yang juga tak kalah dengan junsu. Sampai-sampai matanya sudah bengkak karena menangis. Hanya changmin yang nampak sangat tegar. Walaupun bisa dilihat bahwa matanya sudah sangat merah.

"beritanya kan masih belum jelas, lebih baik kita jelaskan dulu pada jae hyung" saran junsu yang hendak menghampiri jaejoong yang saat ini keadaannya sangat memprihatinkan. Namun dihalau oleh changmin.

"itu bukan ide yang bagus, semua sudah terlambat. Kita biarkan saja jae hyung seperti itu dan kita awasi dia dulu dari luar sampai dia benar-benar tenang" cegah changmin pada junsu dan langsung dibalas oleh anggukan yoochun. Ketiganya lalu meninggalkan jaejoong diruang tengah dan mereka kini berada diruangan sebelah tepatnya diruang tamu dorm TVXQ.

Sementara itu Jaejoong nampak sangat kacau. Dia mencengkram keras remote tv yang ada ditangannya. Airmatanya membanjiri wajah mulusnya itu. Tayangan televisi yang dia tonton itu nampaknya membuat dia nampak sangat terpukul dan sedih. Pikirannya kacau dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah merancau dan berteriak tidak jelas.

Hanya ada orang yang ada dipikirannya sekarang yaitu Yunho leader sekaligus sekasihnya

"arrrggghhh..." teriaknya frustasi sambil melepar remot tv kesembarang tempat hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"yunnieeeee... berita itu tidak benar kan?hikss...hikss..." rancau jaejoong dengan suara paraunya karena dia tengah menangis.

"andwae yunniiieeee...hikss... hikss...!"

'PRANG'

Sebuah gelas dan benda-benda yang berada dimeja tepat didepan jaejoong dia lempar sembarangan. Dan kini dia benar-benar tampak sangat amat kacau.

Yoochun, junsu dan changmin yang mendengar keributan diruang tengah segera menghampiri jaejoong. Mereka nampak sangat syok saat melihat jaejoong yang amat kacau. Dia tengah bersimpuh didepan televisi sambil memegangi kepalanya dan terus merancau tidak jelas memanggil-manggil nama yunho.

Entah sengaja atau tidak telapak tangan jaejoong kini terkena serpihan kaca dari gelas yang dia lemparkan dan membuat darah segar ditelapak tangan kirinya keluar.

"hyung..." panggil junsu dan langsung memeluk jaejoong.

Sementara changmin pergi kepantry dapur dan mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati luka ditangan jaejoong. yoochun? Jangan ditanya lagi dia kini sangat panik dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"hyung sinikan tanganmu" pinta changmin pada jaejoong.

"ini tidak sakit sama sekali changmin dia..."

"yak hyung kau jangan memperparah keadaan" bentak changmin pada hyungnya yang memang keras kepala itu.

Dia menarik paksa telapak tangan kiri jaejoong yang penuh dengan darah dan dengan hati-hati mengobatinya. Changmin sendiri kini tengah menangis. yah pertahanan changmin kini runtuh juga. Dia memperban tangan jaejoong sambil terisak. Sedangkan junsu masih setia memeluk hyungnya jaejoong. Dan yoochun? Dia lagi-lagi tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena saking bingung dan paniknya. Lantas dia menghampiri ketiganya dan langsung memeluk jaejoong dan junsu. Kontan changmin yang sudah selesai memperban tangan jaejoong ikut memeluk mereka.

"yunniiieeee...! hiks...hikss" teriak jajeong sambil terus menangis memanggil nama yunho namjachingunya.

"berita itu belum jelas hyung kita tunggu yunho hyung..." kata changmin disela-sela tangisannya. Mendengar penuturan changmin jaejoong melepaskan pelukkan ketiga dongsaengnya dan menatap changmin intens. Changmin yang tahu hyungnya menatapnya dia hanya mengangkuk yakin bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"yunnieee..." kata jaejoong lirih dan kini dia teringat ucapan yunho padanya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

''yunnie kau serius dengan keputusanmu?" tanya jaejoong pada yunho yang tengah bersandar dibahu jaejoong diatas kasur kamar mereka. Mendengar pertanyaan dari kekasihnya yunho langsung beranjak dari posisi nyamannya dan menghadap jaejoong serius.

"dengar boo...aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap yunho mantap menyatukan kedua kening mereka. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat dan yunho kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan cherry lips jaejoong sekilas.

"tapi kita baru comeback 2 bulan lalu yun ,tidak bisakah kau menunggu 1 tahun lagi seperti minnie" pinta jaejoong pada namjachingunya itu.

"aku bukan changmin boo... bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik heum?"

"apa jangan-jangan kau balas dendam padaku yun? Karena membuatmu tersiksa menungguku?"

"sssttt..." yunho meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir jaejoong. "menunggumu tidak akan pernah membuatku tersiksa, aku akan tersiksa jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini" tambah yunho yang mengecup singkat kedua mata jaejoong yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"yunniiiee..." malu jaejoong yang mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari namjachingunya itu hingga pipinya bersemu merah.

Yunho yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu hanya terkekeh dan langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"kenapa dulu yunnie tidak bersamaku saja?" tanya jaejoong sambil memainkan tangannya didada yunho.

"kau kan tahu kontrakku baru selesai boo..."

"tapi yunniee..."

"naega gwaenchana, jebalyo noel chakkamanyo, yaksori naega doramajyo (aku akan baik-baik saja, tolong kau tunggu aku, aku janji akan kembali)" ucap yunho dalam sambil menatap lekat mata jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari yunho dan langsung menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman mereka sangat dalam dan mesra (udah ah bayangin sendiri, apine gak mau memperjelasnya gak kuat, xD)

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"yunniiiiieeee...!" teriak jaejoong berkali-kali. Yoochun, junsu dan changmin hanya bisa ikut menangis bersama jaejoong. Pasalnya mereka bertiga juga merasakan bagimana perasaan jaejoong sekarang.

Keempat namja itu tertegun dengan menatap layar televisi yang lagi-lagi mengabarkan sebuah berita yang teramat menyakitkan bagi mereka.

"yunho hyung pasti baik-baik saja, kita tunggu dia hyung..." kata junsu dan langsung memeluk jaejoong diikuti yoochun dan changmin.

Yah berita yang sedang ditampilkan ditelevisi adalah berita mengenai camp militer dibagian barat korea selatan yang kemarin malam dibom oleh pasukan pemberontak. 63 dari 113 pasukan militer dikabaran tewas akibat bom tersebut. Dan ada sekitar 30 orang dari 113 pasukan tersebut yang tengah menjalani wamil atau wajib militer. Yang membuat berita ini sangat heboh hingga seluruh dunia ini tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah adanya salah satu bintang terkenal yaitu Jung Yunho leader boyband papan atas TVXQ yang tengah menjalani wajib militer dicamp tersebut. Dan kabarnya dia belum diketahui keberadaannya. Dan banyak juga korban yang belum teridentifikasi.

**END**

Uwaaaaaaa... jangan bakar ane yeeee... ini murni karangan..!

#kabooorrrr...

RCLnya sangat dibutuhkan.

Bisa aja dibikin sequel atau series tinggal readers aja sih. Cuma gak tau bisa update apa gak, hahaha

Mian...mian kalau jelek... mian gantung, xD

#kabooorrr...


End file.
